


你不会知道的事

by jiangtaocxysd



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangtaocxysd/pseuds/jiangtaocxysd
Summary: 番外车文笔有限轻喷





	你不会知道的事

**Author's Note:**

> 番外车
> 
> 文笔有限轻喷

李承协把柳会胜圈在怀里，细碎的吻带着初春的悸动，覆盖过柳会胜脸上的每一个角落，然后上瘾一般地流连在他的嘴唇上。柳会胜的下唇丰润饱满，稍微吮吸几下就会变得红肿，惹人怜爱。

 

感觉自己的头发丝都在冒着热气，李承协控制着自己颤抖的身体，一手揽着他的腰，一手按着他的脖子，把柳会胜带进自己怀里一起跌落在床上。翻个身把他压在身下，李承协忽然失去了看他的勇气。他害怕看见柳会胜清澈的眼睛，因为那可能会激起他心底恶劣的暴虐欲。

又来了。

 

柳会胜在这种情况下，还是用专注地眼神看着自己，好像舍不得自己一样。这种效果堪比催情剂，让李承协呼吸之间的欲望迅速膨胀起来。柳会胜松松垮垮的运动服很好脱，很快便被李承协扒得只剩下内裤了。躺在灰色床单上柳会胜白嫩香甜，像刚出锅的糯米团子，他有点不知所措，也感到陌生和害怕，但是他一直乖乖地任由哥哥摆弄，眼睛里都是爱慕和信任。

李承协靠近柳会胜的耳朵，舌尖轻轻舔过他小巧的耳垂，然后含住他的耳廓，低沉的声音含糊不清“会胜啊。” 痒痒的热气短暂地拂过耳朵，柳会胜轻轻侧了侧头，耳朵和脖子都以肉眼可见的速度变红了，透着青涩的娇羞。

 

“会胜啊……”李承协细密的吻不间断的落在柳会胜的脖颈里，带着一点执拗和疯狂。他用灵巧的舌尖抵住柳会胜的喉结，感觉到那里在不安地上下滑动后，继续向下舔舐着他锁骨处娇嫩的皮肤，柳会胜身上小宝宝的味道让李承协无法自拔。

“对不起，我那天说的话不是真的。其实你出现在我身边是我得到的最好的奖励了。”

李承协抬手温柔地帮柳会胜理了理刘海，然后用指尖描绘着他好看的眉骨和眼睛，最后停留在他柔软的嘴唇上，用指腹来回摩挲着。

 

柳会胜心里酸酸的。  
我还以为哥哥讨厌我了。

 

柳会胜感觉到自己的发烧好像更严重了。之前只是额头烫，现在浑身都在发热，李承协凉凉的嘴巴和手指都让他感到十分舒服，李承协富有磁性的声音和俊郎的眉眼也交织在一起，让他的大脑一片混沌。他不清楚自己在干什么，他只是诚实地按照本能去做了。

李承协瞪大了眼睛。

 

柳会胜张开嘴巴，轻轻地舔舐着李承协的手指。然后他支起脖子，用舌头卷住李承协的食指含在嘴巴里吮吸着，似乎还不满足的样子，他继续着他出格的举动，顺着李承协细长的手指舔下去，舔吻着他的指缝，性暗示意味极强。

李承协不知道他从哪里学来的这些动作，明明这么色情，为什么脸上还全是无辜和天真呢？

 

李承协倒吸一口冷气，下腹的热浪一股股地传输到身体的每个角落，他呼吸急促，头昏脑涨。抓住柳会胜不安分的手腕压在床上，李承协的声音低沉喑哑“这可是你最后的机会了，你可别后悔。”

李承协自己紧张成这样，没想到这小子竟然笑了起来，眼睛弯弯的，“我喜欢哥哥的。”

 

什么叫一击必杀。

李承协的心脏像中枪了一样，他的眼睛都红了，急切的动作暴露出了他魂牵梦萦的渴望。低头含住他胸前的茱萸用牙齿轻轻撕扯着，手掌也一路滑下去，隔着内裤挑逗着他蛰伏的器官。柳会胜被刺激的一个激灵，他张大嘴巴喘着气，然后赶紧小心翼翼地咬住嘴唇，压抑着体内奇怪的感觉。

柳会胜敏感的器官马上充血挺立了起来，李承协顺势扯掉他的内裤，用纤长的手指刺激着那里脆弱的神经。感觉到柳会胜的颤抖，李承协用指甲刮搔着他柱体顶端的马眼，那里甚至溢出了些许亮晶晶的透明液体。

柳会胜口干舌燥，他尽力地想闭上嘴巴，可是过于强烈的感觉让他不小心逸出了一声细微的呻吟。李承协被他撩拨的几乎疯狂，他急不可耐地用膝盖分开柳会胜修长的双腿，然后把他的腿架在自己腰间。用手指轻轻按压了一下他后穴周围的肌肉，然后便小心地探入了半截手指。

异物入侵的感觉有点奇怪，但是柳会胜也乖乖忍耐着，哥哥带给他的一切感觉他都喜欢。李承协很快就找到了柳会胜的敏感点，他骨节分明的手指精准地刺激着柳会胜的前列腺，酥痒的感觉让柳会胜一下子挺起了腰。

 

“啊…承协哥……”

 

见柳会胜白里透粉的脸颊可爱的紧，李承协轻笑出声，露出一小排洁白的牙齿。

其实李承协的长相是有点痞气的，上挑的眉型，干净的单眼皮，高挺的鼻梁，锋利的下颚线。但是他笑起来的时候，整个人都焕发着光彩，嘴巴旁边有两个小括弧，柔和的线条衬的他温柔至极。

就像在春天下午三点的阳光里来到了世界上最小的咖啡馆。

柳会胜抿抿嘴巴，然后看着李承协，清亮的声音混杂着难耐的欲望“哥哥笑起来是最好看的。”

 

啊，真他妈太会撩了。

李承协不再等待，他起身从床边的柜子里拿出避孕套，然后在柳会胜的眼前褪下裤子，戴上避孕套。李承协青筋遒劲的柱体形状很是漂亮，微微上翘的顶部看上去坚硬有力，柳会胜只看了一眼就害羞地别过了头。

 

李承协把柳会胜的腿架在自己肩膀上，把他的腿折叠过去，然后温柔又坚定地逼近他，直到两人没有一丝缝隙。柳会胜剧烈地颤抖起来，他的手胡乱的扑腾着，他下意识地想推开李承协，但是又不敢用力抓着李承协，担心弄疼他。最后他用力地攥紧了李承协撑在他身体两边的手指，泪眼朦胧地寻求安慰。

李承协没有再动，轻轻地吻着他的眼睛，等待他适应自己。在这个体位下，随着李承协每一次缓缓的进出，他上翘的性器总会精准地蹭过柳会胜的前列腺，逼的柳会胜呜咽起来，他想抽开身体，但是被李承协卡在身下动弹不得。

李承协先是浅浅地戳刺着，等到柳会胜快感逐渐积累的时候，他才大开大合地动起来。这样的力度显然显然超过了柳会胜的承受范围，他的声音一下子拔高了，整个人被撞击的一抖一抖的，双手也不由自主的攀上了李承协肌肉线条流畅的大臂。

“呃啊…哥……”柳会胜的声音染上了浓浓的哭腔，他感觉自己小腹胀痛，像是要爆炸一样。后面更是疼痒难耐。“我不要了……呜……”

柳会胜每次被刺激到，都会死死地绞紧他的穴口。湿热紧致的地方让李承协发了疯，这种实实在在的拥有所带来的身体满足和心理满足都太充分了。“不能哭哦，会胜。”  
“如果想射的话要求我。”

 

“呜……承协哥……”柳会胜眼角渗出了几滴因为强烈的刺激而产生的眼泪。他像一只楚楚可怜的小动物，浑身的皮肤都泛着红色，“求你了。”

 

李承协拉起柳会胜，把他翻个面压在床上，以后入的姿势再次进入他，双手紧紧禁锢住他的胯骨，集中力量冲撞着他的敏感点，柳会胜用力地仰起脖子，脑袋无力地靠在李承协肩窝上，感觉整个人要坏掉了，酥麻的感觉从后面遍及全身，所到之处的热度不断攀升，最后他终于在哥哥怀里哭叫着射了出来。

 

李承协没有再动，他从后面环住柳会胜的腰，把下巴垫在他的肩膀上，亲吻着他的侧脸和耳朵安抚着他，耐心地等着他度过不应期。柳会胜过了好一会儿在从失神的状态恢复过来，这种灭顶般的高潮他还是第一次经历，心跳还在疯狂的跳动着。他还在小声的抽泣着，本来就因为感冒而昏涨的脑袋更加沉重了，心里有些不知名的恐惧，他摸索着找到李承协的手，然后用自己的手指扣紧他的。

 

只要哥哥在我就不害怕。

 

感到柳会胜的情绪逐渐平缓下来，李承协才再次抽(/)插起来，快速地冲撞片刻，李承协咬住柳会胜的肩膀释放了出来。

 

轻柔地抽开身体，李承协用手背擦了擦柳会胜额头上细小的汗珠，然后再次封住他的呼吸。

 

这个吻不带一丝情色的意味，温柔而细致地，郑重而虔诚地，亲亲宝贝。


End file.
